


Listen to the Dragon

by tuesday



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn thinks Merlin should listen to the Slash Dragon. Gus thinks Shawn is watching too much TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> For bibliokat's prompt: Psych, Gus/Shawn - dragon &amp; watching another show and commenting on how in love with each other the 2 male leads are.

"Just listen to the dragon," Shawn said, waving his hands at the TV, "and fuck Arthur already!"

"If I knew you were going to get this over-invested and upset over it, I would never have bought you the Merlin box-set and the region-free DVD player," Gus said, sounding worried.

"You can't take it away," Shawn said desperately, "it's my precious."

"Are you going to murder me over this?" Gus asked. "Because that only further confirms this was a mistake."

"Of course I wouldn't," Shawn said, curling up against Gus's arm and shoulder. "You're the other side of my coin, the half which makes me whole."

"Take note, Shawn: stealing lines from fictional dragons isn't so much romantic as kind of pathetic."

"Keep it up," Shawn threatened, "and I won't play magical manservant to your hot, but oblivious prince."

"I would have figured it out episodes ago," Gus said sulkily.

"Yes," Shawn said proudly as he palmed the inseam of Gus's slacks. "Yes, you would have."


End file.
